1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club, and more particularly to an improved golf club head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current golf clubs have been improved variously up to now in their performances. Each of these golf clubs has its head integrally attached to a tip of its shaft. With a golf club head more increased in depth rather than in face width as well as more deepend in the center of gravity, it can then send a golf ball flying to a greater distance.
However, such a golf club head can not more increase its depth than the width of its face does in view of its specification. This makes it impossible for the golf club head to be improved in its dimentional outline.
Accordingly, improvements of prior golf clubs were almost for material qualities thereof.
The prior club heads thus have a shorter distance to its back weight portion to which impact energy is concentrated and so its center of gravity made shallower. Accordingly, the prior golf clubs are disadvantageously limited in development of its capability to properly send a ball to a greater distance.
Moreover, golf clubs currently have an inclination to be lightened in weights thereof, but to do this only an improvement mainly in material qualities thereof has merely been performed.